Matter of Trust
by The Sketchywallflowr
Summary: Jayne's been arrested for a crime he says he didn't commit, and Mal might be the only person who can keep the merc from the hangman's noose. But what if Mal doesn't believe his innocence? Some MalJayne slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Firefly and its affiliates are property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

**Judgment Day, the 17th**

In the bellows of Serenity, silence dominated. The ticking of the engine pipes as they cooled echoed throughout, but not a sigh nor a footstep accompanied them. There was darkness, broken every now and again by a feeble lamp lit to lead the way deep into the ship. There was steel and cold walls, there was dead air. There was silence.

Jayne sat on his bunk, head down, shoulders hunched. The room surrounding him was bleak, small and dim. His brow was dry and cool. His hands, bound together with thick nylon rope generally used for climbing asteroid rock, sat in his lap.

The ladder leading down to his bunk opened, and Jayne lifted his eyes to see who would enter. Mal stepped down lightly, facing his hired man with a worrisome look in his eyes. The guard who stood in front of the door pulled the ladder shut, and the light pouring in from upstairs was snapped off. Even in the dark, Jayne knew the look on Mal's face was not a pleased one. He let his eyes drop again.

In less than an hour, pending a miracle, Jayne was going to be hanged.

* * *

**Three days prior, the 14th**

The moon where they landed was suited for just about everyone. It was far enough from the Rim where Alliance hospitals and businesses would dare venture there, but far into deep space enough where smugglers could work their trades. Truly, if anywhere, this place was middle class. Mal approved of it because it was somewhere he could get lost, but keep in touch with friends. Small enough to know people, big enough to remain a stranger.

Serenity was not lacking for work these days, although in the underworld of illegal doings there was never enough to live comfortably. Having just made a hefty heist from the Intergalactic Message Center, where the likes of Mr. Universe would have combusted from the endless possibilities of communication located there, Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his crew of miscreants looked forward to a day of relaxation before jumping into another illegal dealing. Now that they possessed such wealth of information paraphernalia, they were free to dispose of it as they pleased. Bootlegged computer chips, fiber optic technology known only to the most elite of businesses, storage units capable of holding over 300 GB of information that were smaller than postage stamp… Serenity had it all. She was sitting atop a mountain of technological treasure that could buy her crew's comfort for the next several years.

Cashing in one the goods was, surprisingly, going to be the most difficult part of the entire operation. It had been a breeze (more or less) getting into the warehouse where everything was stored, and getting out proved even simpler still. The trick was unloading their cache. What they carried was information and equipment the common man would not obtain, not even if he called in a few million favors from every higher-up. The minute word got out that a person or business was using such advanced tools, the Alliance would be all over their operation and shutting them down before they knew what was happening. While the technology Serenity carried had benefits, there was no disputing this, it was a risky deal to make and everyone who'd be interested in what they had to offer would know it.

Still, Malcolm was not too worried. The way the verse was advancing every day, it would only be a matter of months before a leak got out and started dispersing the technology anyway. If he could convince people they should buy it now, and hold it, they'd be getting a better deal in the long run. Mal was good at convincing anyone of pretty much anything.

Once the ship had touched ground, the questions began.

"Mal, can we stay for the day?"

"Sir, what supplies do we need?"

"Can we stop eating hardtack once we've unloaded the cargo?"

"Cap'n, Serenity's been coughing something awful the last few takeoffs, can I get that steel sprocket I've been begging for to replace the porcelain one? I think it's cracked and ain't turnin like it should."

"Okay!" Mal shouted, answering all of them at once. "Listen up, cuz I ain't saying this but the one time. We can't get anything 'till we move some of our trade, dong ma?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Zoe, Jayne, you two come with me for the negotiations. Kaylee, if you like, look around for your parts. If all goes well, you can shiny up Serenity like a damn prom queen."

"Shiny!" Kaylee beamed. "Simon," she asked sweetly, "do you need anything in town?"

"Not really," he admitted, before noticing the sparkle in her pretty eyes. "Oh!" he exclaimed, finally getting the hint, "I mean yes, yes I do. Ah… bandages. And tape. And, and… gauze." He looked at Mal, who stared right back. "I do need to go. With Kaylee. For supplies and such."

Mal shrugged, trying not to laugh. "Okay, whatever keeps us running. Kaylee take care of the ship, the doc can take care of the crew. Anyone else?" Specifically, he looked at River, since everyone else was accounted for.

She shook her head, long hair swishing dismally. "Stay with the ship. Want to have a word with someone."

Mal nodded, not having a clue who the someone might be. Maybe a person in her head, he didn't know. Didn't matter much anyway. "Okay," he announced, "let's get to business. Be back on the ship before sundown and we won't leave without you."

As they rode the mule toward downtown, Simon leaned close to Kaylee. "Will she be okay, do you think? Alone on the ship?"

"I'm sure," Kaylee assured him. "Mal gave her one of those fancy wrist communicators, the one that gets a signal up to a thousand miles away. He's got one, so if there's trouble he'll know."

"But what if… it's something he can't help with?"

Kaylee smiled warmly, and as always Simon's heart melted. "She's been better. I'm sure she'll be okay alone for just a while. We can hurry, if you like." Simon smiled, because he did not want to say aloud that he did want to hurry, just in case Kaylee thought it meant he didn't want to spend time with her.

Alone on the ship River walked the hallways, her head cocked slightly. In the engine room the general hum of the motor was all to be found. The kitchen hold only spices, the crew quarters held no interest to her. He was on the bridge, sitting in the pilot's chair, his head in his hands.

It was Wash, and he was sad. Sad, she supposed, because he was dead.

River had seen him around the ship many times before now, and for a long time she believed he was a memory not her own, a manifestation of the great sadness the former pilot had left in his wake. Some days he would walk around, looking hollow and pale and almost ethereal. He would light the dark hallway as he walked down it, his head low and a sad look in his eyes. Every member of the crew would pass him by, unknowing he watched them go, his fingers sometimes outstretched as though he could touch them simply by wanting to.

For a while, River watched Wash with a wary eye, knowing her own senses betrayed her. She understood them better now, and had even gotten to a point where she would know what was a false memory and what was true, although they still frightened her either way. Wash seemed like a hopelessly false image that would never go away. She had never believed in ghosts, yet as time drew on and months went by with the same phantom of the man roaming the ship in woe, River began to wonder. It was only when she caught Wash sitting on the outside of the ship, alabaster wings spread gloriously out behind him, did River actually believe that every time she saw him it was not just a memory being played back in her eyes. Today she was determined to find out for sure.

She approached the ghost carefully, her stocking feet silent on the floor. "Is he always sad?" she asked timidly. Wash's image did not look up. "Is he dead?" she asked, a bit louder. This time he stirred, looking casually over his shoulder at her. He watched her, only a bit intrigued. "Is he always sad?' she repeated.

As though not sure whether or not he was being addressed, Wash nodded.

"Why is he sad?" River wanted to know. "Is he not where he always loved?"

Wash got to his feet, watching River's eyes. They were on him. He wasn't sure what to think about this new development. If anyone was to see him, he wasn't the least surprised it was River. But the fact that she could see him- actually see him- was miraculous.

River took a few steps forward. It was only Wash, she had to remind herself. If it were a specter that wished her harm, he would have done so long ago. This was not a mere image of someone she had cared about, it was his soul and spirit. He would not hurt her. She hoped. "Is it hard to be where you are?" she asked curiously.

"_Yes," _he said._ "Very much." _His voice was soft and full of light, and if River hadn't been looking right at him she was sure she wouldn't have even know he'd spoken.

Taking a seat beside him, the girl stared at the man she had once known. His skin looked like silvery wax, shiny and fake. Still, there was a beauty to him she'd never know in him before. "Is the spirit trapped here?"

Crying a little, Wash smiled. _"I watch you, keep you safe." _

River smiled as well, knowing for sure he was here as a benign presence. She had a million questions to ask him, and Wash patiently answered them all, just glad someone knew he was there.

------------------------------------------

Mal immediately liked Kirk Bennett. He was a no-nonsense, simply man who didn't like to bullshit with business. There was no use using fancy talk or playing with words. If you wanted something, you said so, and if you couldn't come out and say it then you sure didn't want it bad enough. He was heavyset but powerful, his belly soft and his arms hard. You could either fear him or love him, and it as obvious most people loved him. The business conversation had gone swimmingly. Kirk had been quite interested in what Mal had to offer, but naturally was concerned about Alliance retaliation.

"You see, Captain Reynolds," Kirk said respectfully, "I'm the biggest man on this pitiful moon I love so much. I own all the corporations in charge of communication, power and transport. That may seem like a monopoly to some, and hell, they'd be right!" He chuckled, and Mal offered a modest snicker. "But I don't think there's anything wrong with that once you get a fair man in the hot seat. Me, I take care of my people. Don't have no need for making more money than God knows what to do with! My wife has everything she'll ever want, got no kids, and even if I did they'd be set for life. I took over all I could so the little people, the people at the bottom of the barrel, get their share in things. How many houses you know that reside in the sleaziest parts of town have effective heat, water and their own intercom systems?"

"None," Mal said, playing the part Bennett wanted.

"Every damn one of mine does!" Bennett said proudly. "I ain't bragging, that's a waste of your time and mine. I'm just saying it ain't a monopoly if you're doing what's best for everyone."

Normally, Mal would look at a man like that and immediately think he was a dictator, telling the people what they wanted instead of listening for it. But Kirk Bennett was different. By the way he acted to his fellow employees, by the way they reacted to him, it was obvious that Kirk was not a fascist. Everyone here seemed so genuinely happy it was hard to imagine this man could be doing something wrong.

"Down to business," Kirk decided, leaning forward onto his tidy desk. It was big, made of a heavy wood, and neat enough to eat off of. "I am quite interested in your merchandise, as you've guessed. But what am I supposed to do with it? I can't install technology that hasn't been released yet! I'll have the Alliance on my hide faster than I can spit!"

"Well now," Mal began, having prepared this speech, "that ain't entirely true. You _can_ install it, just not use it. Take a month and figure out the endless possibilities of it. Guarantee by that time, someone will have leaked it out and it'll be untraceable. You, however, will not only already have it, but you'll know how to use it. A valuable asset in the technological word, wouldn't you say?" In truth, Mal knew little about the inner working of greater technology. But he could fake it like a pro.

"You make a solid point," Kirk admitted. He was eyeing Jayne warily. "You look damn familiar," he said suddenly. "Have I known you before?"

Jayne looked at Mal, who had a strange look on his face. Almost anger mixed with worry. "Don't believe so," Jayne grunted warily.

"Hmm." Bennett studied the merc's face a bit. "It'll drive me crazy all day, you know? Trying to figure out who you are. What's your name?"

Mal cringed. He was starting to worry this deal was going sour real fast. This was the first time Jayne had been with mal on a trade for this moon, since last time he'd been ordered to stay on the ship with everyone else. Possibilities reeled through his mind. What if Jayne had decided to leave against Mal's orders, and had been on a personal job to steal from Kirk? Or worse, what if he'd thieved from him before he'd even gotten on Serenity? If either were the case, they were all in a heap of trouble and this deal would most certainly not go through.

"Cobb," Jayne said simply.

Kirk's face twisted unpleasantly. "_Jayne_ Cobb?" he asked, his words bitter.

An aura of darkness fell over the room. "Yeah."

Mal's eyes darted around the room frantically, searching for the easiest way out of this mess. This was going to hell real damn fast.

Kirk Bennett got up from his desk, the powerful side of his physique making its appearance. "Jayne Cobb," he said again, the words twirling in his mouth. "You were here about two years ago, do you remember?"

_Ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng, _Mal thought angrily. That was exactly the last time they'd been to this here berg. What in the hell had Jayne gotten them into?

"It was two years ago," Bennett continued, "that you had the pleasure of meeting a beautiful young woman with dark hair. Do you remember her?"

Jayne thought as quickly as his mind could carry him. He'd known a lot of dark-haired women, and this place wasn't so remarkable. But there was a girl here, now that he thought about it. Mal had told him to stay on board, he hadn't, met the girl, had a few good hours and that was that. He'd gone back to Serenity before the captain came back and they took off. Maybe this girl was the guy's daughter. Oh, hell, maybe he'd knocked her up. Lying whore said she'd been on contraceptives. At the moment he had to decide- would it insult the man more to say he didn't remember the girl, or that he did?

"Think so," Jayne said unsurely.

"I would hope so!" Kirk Bennett barked. "As that young woman was a victim of rape, and just so happened to be my wife!"

Jayne's mind stopped turning. He just stared at Bennett, wide eyed and dumbfounded. Mal's eyes had grown wide and furious. Zoe, too, could only stare in somewhat horrified disbelief.

"Rape?" Jayne managed to choke out at last. "No, no, weren't like that. She offered. Hell, I _paid_ for it-"

"_Are you even implying," _Bennett boomed,_ "that my wife sold herself to you? Are you calling that delicate girl a WHORE?!?!?" _

"No!" Mal said immediately. "That ain't what he meant." He glared at Jayne fiercely.

"M-maybe we're talking of two different women," Jayne reasoned, his mind flying for answers. "Couldn'ta been your wife if she weren't… y'know… selling. I don't do married women."

"But you did," Kirk seethed. "She came home that night, and as I lay there with her as a husband I felt another man's seed inside her, and she confessed she had been violated _by you_. DNA tests confirmed her description of you." His eyes were dangerous and deep. Though normally a cheery sea blue, now they were stormy, dark and clouded. "I've been looking for you for quite some time, Jayne Cobb, and here you fall into my lap." Pushing a red button on his desk, Kirk snarled, "Send in security."

"Is this necessary?" Mal interrupted, taking a step forward. "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding."

As reasonable as Kirk had been before, he was just as unreasonable now. "He's going to the country jail under custody of my men." Kirk's eyes bored into Mal. "I'm sorry, Captain Reynolds, but tomorrow he will stand on trial and if the legal system is just, he will die for his crimes." Striding past the captain, Bennett accompanied his soldiers as they grabbed Jayne's arms and hauled him out of the office.

Zoe and Mal stood side by side, watching as Jayne left. Neither knew what to do.

"We can't fight this," Zoe decided.

"The hell we can't."

"This place is big enough that if he needs it, Bennett can get Alliance support. We're not gonna win this, especially if he's guilty."

"You think he is?" Mal looked at Zoe straight, expecting a real answer.

She knew he wanted to hear the truth, and he's know if she was lying. "I think it's a possibility," Zoe admitted. "Especially if the girl decided to change her mind halfway."

"What has the wang ba dan gotten us into?" Mal asked to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Firefly and its affiliates are property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

The 14th, on Serenity

The crew sat around the meeting table, picking at a meager meal. No one had taken the news well, although each in their own way. Kaylee, as expected, was scandalized the whole ordeal.

"Of course he's innocent!" she protested. "Jayne wouldn't do something like that."

Simon, who knew the many levels of dickery that Jayne was capable of, was more annoyed that he might be putting the crew in jeopardy again, especially if Mal decided to spring Jayne from prison. Which he might. "I don't know," Simon mumbled to himself.

Kaylee looked at him accusingly. "You don't think he'd… Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm just saying I don't know."

She glared, ready to pout. "You may not like him, but that don't make him guh jun duh hwoon dahn! He wouldn't do something like that!"

"I'm not saying anything, Kaylee." Simon looked back at his plate, not wanting to tell her that Jayne had almost turned him to the Alliance, and inadvertently nearly got the entire crew arrested and possibly killed.

Mal knew what Jayne had done to Simon, and he wasn't sure himself what to think. "No one's saying anything. Right now we just gotta figure out what we're gonna do about this mess here."

"You don't think he did it, did you cap'n?" The mechanic's eyes were wide and expectant.

Mal knew she would be crushed if he told her what he really thought. "Don't matter either way. What matters is-"

"But do you think he did it?" she persisted. "Whether it matters or not, what do you think?"

The captain paused a good moment before he gave her an answer. "I don't care one way or the 'toher if he's guilty or not, 'cept that he's causing me a whole heap of problems. But I ain't gonna say it's not possible."

The silence was heavy and thick. Kaylee rose, slowly, and headed for the door without a word. Simon got up to follow her, but Mal shook his head firmly. The doctor took his seat again. "Let her go," Mal said sternly. "She's just flustered about the whole ordeal."

"Captain," Zoe said, having been silent all evening, "what are we going to do?"

"What's there _to_ do?"

"Leave, for one," Simon muttered.

River looked past the door, her head cocked. "Not guilty," she decreed.

"Great," Mal declared with a clap of his hands, "let's go inform the judge our little moonbrain says he ain't guilty." He smiled at Zoe. "That'll hold in court, right?"

"Can't believe that tah mah duh hwoon dahn got us into this," Zoe muttered, her voice icy and clipped.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Mal said, stating the obvious.

"Coulda kept his pants on more than a minute. Coulda stayed on the ship when you told him to."

"Point taken," Mal admitted, having forgotten that little detail.

"She's poor," River told them, her hushed voice waking its way slowly to their ears. "His wife was small and weak, not smart, not strong. Youngest and prettiest. No one expects much from her."

Tapping his fingers on the table, Mal waited to see if more was coming. When it was apparent nothing would, he again took control of the conversation. "Right," he began. "How we gonna spring him?"

"So you don't think he did it?" Zoe prodded.

"Like I said, doesn't matter." She made a face, something like horrified-angry-disbelief. Mal didn't look at her. "I would like to prepare for all outcomes, if that's shiny with you?" His tone was hard, meaning no one was to argue with him. "Kaylee!" he barked. "I ain't repeating this, you better be listening!"

"Yeah," she called back feebly, her voice followed by softer but angrier Chinese. Mal couldn't make out whatever it was she said, but guessed it was something like "I hear you, you lousy old bastard".

"Alright," he began, taking seat at the head of the table. "This'll turn the job sour if it ain't already, so be prepared for eating like mice for awhile."

Simon groaned.

* * *

The 14th, Jayne's prison cell

Kirk Bennett brought his small, gorgeous wife to Jayne's cell and asked if she identified him. With a wail, the girl claimed she did, that he was the man who'd brutalized her. Jayne hardly recognized her, but spat at her just the same. One of the guards had punched him for it, and while Jayne was eager to find, against his own judgment he didn't. He could just hear Mal's commanding voice in his head. _Keep quiet, keep low. Don't say a damn word until I get there, dong ma? _

But sitting around waiting for Mal to get there was taking a hell of a lot of patience Jayne simply did not possess. They'd taken all his weapons, including his knife so he couldn't even carve into the walls to occupy himself. They'd even taken his shoes and his belt so he couldn't strangle anybody with them. Laying there, alone, he decided to start thinking. It wasn't one of his favorite pastimes. Jayne was a doer, not much of a planner. His instinct was quick and fierce and usually dead on. But now, he couldn't _do_ anything. These people were smart, he could tell that already. Much smarter than he was. Maybe even smarter than Mal was, which concerned him a bit. They claimed to have all sorts of evidence against him, and he believed them, too. That Bennett wasn't the type to go swaggering around unless he was damn sure of himself. Jayne heaved a heavy breath. His options were running quite low.

"Jayne Cobb?" a teeny voice whispered.

"Hm," he grunted. Looking outside his cell, Jayne was surprised to find Kirk's wife, Emily, looking through the bars. She didn't look scared at all. "The hell do you want?" he snapped.

"I came to apologize. I hope you can forgive me."

He swung his feet off the bunk, pulling himself upright. "Apologize? You don't say. What for?"

"I can't let Kirk know I was selling myself." Emily sighed, her eyes glazed with tears. "I've been trapped on this stupid moon my whole life, and when I thought I could get out, I was sold into marriage with him. My parents need the money, so they gave me to him like I was a cow. No one wants to believe that I hate living with him. He's possessive, and what's more is he doesn't let me do anything for myself. I've been trying to raise enough money to get out of here, and for a while I sold myself on the street like a lowly companion."

"Companion?" Jayne asked. He wasn't sure how much different what Inara was from the usual women Jayne accompanied himself with, but he did know she was quite far from lowly.

"The night I had you," Emily continued, as though Jayne had never spoken, "was the first night in month Kirk decided to bed with me. I hadn't bothered to clean myself up, so he noticed right away that I wasn't only his woman. I couldn't tell him what had really happened, so I was forced to lie. He insisted that we sample your DNA so he could find you. I was glad to know you were impossible to catch, at least until today. I'd hoped he'd never find you."

"Well," Jayne grunted shortly, "he did. And sure as hell weren't much help back there, screaming like you were."

"Oh, I couldn't let him know my secret!" Emily gasped. "He mustn't know what I did!"

Jayne wasn't much of a thinker, but this sure didn't take long for him to figure out. "So you're just gonna let me _die_?!?" he shouted. "You jien huo!"

"I can't let this ruin my life, Mr. Cobb, don't you see? I was destined for more than this place."

Jayne got to his feet, spitting curses left and right. "Well you're sure set about ruining my life!"

"If there were another way," she said sadly, "but there is not."

"Hmm, maybe you could tell your husband there what _really happened_!"

"Oh, no! Don't you see! If he knew the truth, he'd take everything from me! I need his money, everything he's bought me, I need it to get out of here! I've stolen money and things from people, and what I've sold has gotten me a little, but it's his money I need to make it work!"

It all fell on Jayne so hard that he took a few steps forward, as though catching himself. It all made sense now- the comment about lowly companions, the scene she made before, her coming back now. She had no idea what real life was like. She went through her days thinking it was all about her, the poor thing, and the hard life she was stuck in. This girl had been protected from everything, so she had no idea what it really meant to sentence someone to death, or to actually pull the trigger. It was like a big damn movie for her.

Jayne was livid. "You're gonna send me to be hanged, don't you get that?!? I ain't just some servant who will go away if you don't like him, I'm gonna die if you don't say something!"

"I can't tell them!" Emily shouted tearfully.

"Then I sure as hell will!"

"No, you can't! You can't do that! Please, don't so this to me!"

"Do… do this to _you_?" He grabbed at her through the bars, her delicate skin just inches from his fingertips. With a strangled, fearful sob, Emily ran out of the jail and back into the world of life. Jayne screamed, punching the bars with his fists until they were bloody. He sure understood now how Stitch felt being locked up on Canton all those years. He also understood how badly Stitch wanted him dead, and if ever given the chance he might actually commit the crime to dear little Emily he was being held for now. His thoughts were furious and quick as lightning, and they only ceased their rage when Captain Reynolds' face pressed against the cells' bars. Jayne stopped immediately. "Mal," he said, his voice drained.

"That her?" Mal asked, nodding toward the door. "The little one just run out of here?"

"Yeah!" Jayne said, a bit excited now. "She just came in here telling me that she was selling herself for money to leave her husband, and now she's gonna let me die!" Jayne got close to the bars, his forehead pressed against their rusted coolness. "Mal, you're gonna get me out of this, right?" When Mal did not answer, only stared at him, the former excitement he'd felt disappeared. "Right?" he asked again.

"I wanna know the truth," Mal said calmly- eerily calmly. "Before I go putting anyone in danger for you. Are you guilty?"

"No," Jayne said immediately. "No, I ain't, I swear it."

"Because I ain't wasting time on who'd do something like that, you hear me?"

"I didn't, Mal! I been trying to tell ya, she just come in here admitting she lied to Bennett so he wouldn't find out what she'd done. She's gonna let me hang so she can keep living the rich life."

"She told you that?" Mal looked around. There were no cameras here, nothing that would have seen or heard the confession Emily had just given to Jayne. Naturally, nothing was ever so simple. But this brought back the question that'd been bugging Mal for awhile now… Trust Jayne solely on his word?

"She said all that and more! Little bitch is setting me up to take the fall so no one knows what she's up to."

"What's she up to?"

"Trying to get out of here. Wants to live on her own. Mal, please, tell me you got a way out of this."

Mal was thinking. In the spirit of everything they'd been through, Mal knew he should take Jayne's word. But in knowing Jayne as an actual person, that was harder to do. He knew Jayne was a scoundrel most days than not, and he might say anything to spare his own life.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his own, and his eyes darted upward. Jayne was looking into his eyes, a shaking hand placed on Mal's. "I coulda killed you so many times," Jayne said softly. "That job with Patience, when the fed bartered a deal with me. Coulda shot you gone right then. Almost did."

"Money wasn't good enough," Mal remembered.

"Money was fine," Jayne admitted. "That wasn't why."

"Then why?"

Moving his head slightly, Jayne kissed the tops of Mal's fingertips. Mal nodded, but looked away. "Thought so."

Jayne kissed Mal's forehead. "Please, Mal," he said earnestly, "don't let me die in here."

"Wish I could tell you we had a plan," Mal said softly, pulling away from the bars.

"You mean… I'm stuck here?"

"For now."

"What am I gonna do?"

The captain shrugged, keeping his eyes to the door so as not to look at his hired man. "Hope the justice system will work."

"Aw," Jayne moaned, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"See you tomorrow," Mal said as he started to leave.

"W-where are you going?"

"Back to my ship."

"But… you're just…"

"I have other crew, Jayne. I gotta do right by them."

"But what about _me_?" Jayne yelled.

"Stay out of trouble," Mal said simply. "Don't talk to no one but your lawyer, and even then don't say a lot. Don't do anything stupid, either."

"But you-"

"I'll be at the trial tomorrow. Maybe I'll have better news then." He left without another word, the door to the outside world shutting smartly behind him.

Jayne slumped onto his bed. "I need you, Mal," he said to himself. "Don't leave me here."

The tingle of Jayne's kiss still burned his forehead. Mal walked the streets, not meeting anyone's eyes. At least now he knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Firefly and its affiliates are property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

The 15th, James Beaker Memorial Courthouse

The trial, as expected, was rapidly turning into a nightmare. There was a doctor, very well respected man in town, who showed the jury that the DNA sample he had taken from Emily Bennett after she had been violated belonged to a one Jayne Cobb of unknown origin, which read to the local jury as a man on the run. A private investigator Kirk Bennett had hired shortly after the incident brought forth several witnesses stating that they recognized the man pictured before them, a photo of Jayne, saying he had been either in their shops or on their street on the day of the incident. The head of local police recalled the testimony of Emily Bennett two years ago, in which she gave a description of her attacker, which matched perfectly the description of Jayne. She also recognized him in his photograph and, when viewing a lineup of men who fit Jayne's description, she did not pick any of them as her assailant. This proved undeniably to the jury that Emily Bennett was not on a manhunt to bring anyone who "fit the bill" in to be punished, but only wanted the man who had accosted her to be brought to justice. The climax of the morning came when, weeping silently so as to be brave, Emily herself took the stand and recounted the details of her attack. It took all self-composure Jayne had not to leap out of his chair, grab that girl by the throat and strangle her. By the time the little woman had to be led away because her sobs were too much for the jury to bear, Jayne's anger had fizzled into a hot lump of incensed lead. It sat in the pit of his stomach and pushed against his lungs. It was hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to see. The persecutor had the jury, judge and spectators eating out of his well-manicured hands. Kirk Bennett had waited two long years to set Jayne up like this and watch him drown, and every angle had been covered to ensure that there was no hope for the hired man.

When the courtroom broke for lunch, Jayne placed his head on the table and closed his eyes, trying to think. What was he gonna do now? His lawyer, or at least the guy in the suit beside him pretending to be one, wasn't helping his defense whatsoever. It was clear the entire town, maybe even the entire moon, had sided with Kirk Bennett before the trial had even begun. Jayne was as good as dead.

"You plan on cryin' too, once they get you up there?"

The captain's voice jerked Jayne from his mind-numbing trance. There was Mal, standing before him looking tired and worn.

"Mal," Jayne said quietly. "You been here all day?"

"Yeah," the captain replied. "Watched this slaughter right from the start."

"I'll say," Jayne agreed angrily. "When I get up there, I'm gonna trash that bitch so hard they'll have to sweep her up off the floor with a mop!"

Mal smiled wanly. "You don't sweep with a mop, you sweep with a broom. Second, you ain't gonna say anything bad about that woman."

"What-"

"Jayne," Mal hissed, his voice low, "that's just what she's hoping you do! Don't you get that? She didn't come to your cell to tell ya she's sorry about all this, she did it to get you mad. Mad enough to accuse her of something no one knows she's done."

"But she _did_ do it, Mal, that's the whole damn point."

"Ain't no one on this entire moon that'll believe your word over hers, especially when this Bennett fella has everyone eatin' outta the palm of his hand."

Jayne realized the truth of this, and this dampened his prospects very much indeed. "Well then what am I gonna do?!?"

"Just say whatever you were told to say."

"How's that gonna help me? You just said no one's gonna believe me over her! If I tell that jury the truth, they ain't gonna believe it for a second."

"And if you tell 'em more truth, about what she said to you in jail, they're gonna think you're a crazy liar instead of just a liar."

"So… I just gotta… die." Jayne looked into Mal's eyes, and he saw that was indeed the plan. There was nothing he could do to save himself. "You got a plan on how to get me out?" he whispered.

"Working on it," Mal admitted, though his tone indicated there was no point in Jayne hanging his hopes on the crew of Serenity's usual cleverness. "I promise you this, though… you ain't gonna die by their hands." With a lame reassuring smile, Mal left Jayne to his devices and took a seat in the back of the courtroom. Jayne watched him go, eyes full of disbelief. His lawyer took up the seat beside him, gave him a few quick words that were supposed to alleviate his worry, but Jayne hardly heard a word. After everything that he and Mal had been through, it was too much to bear that his captain would leave him for dead like this.

* * *

The 9th, Three Years Prior

_Keeping his usual cool, Mal decided this guy could be reasoned with. It was possible. "I mean, let's say you did kill us. Or didn't. There could be torture. Whatever. But somehow you found the goods. What would your cut be?" _

_The man with the gun, surprisingly the smartest looking one in the bunch, eyed the fella in the brown coat curiously. There was something interesting about him Jayne couldn't quite figure. "Seven per cent, straight off the top." _

"_Seven? Huh." Making it obvious, Mal made a face at Zoe, indicating what a joke seven percent was.  
"What?" Jayne demanded. _

"_Mmm? Nothing. Not a thing. Just…" He looked at Zoe knowingly. "That seem low to you? "_

"_It does, sir," she replied smoothly.  
"It ain't low…" Jayne said defensively. But he wasn't so sure. That guy seemed real damn amused by Jayne's cut. _

"_Stop it!" Marco, one of Jayne's partner, barked. _

_Jayne couldn't get over what the guy had said. "Seven per cent, that's standard." _

"_Who told you that?" Mal scoffed. Jayne nodded toward Marco. "Him?" When Jayne nodded again, Mal chuckled out loud. "Okay. Zoe, I'm paying you too much."  
"Why?" Jayne asked. "What does she get?" _

"_Knock it off," Marco demanded. He was getting wary. Jayne was never much of a team player, and if this guy they were about to kill got to Jayne's biggest interest- money- then the whole operation was in deep. _

"_Look," Mal said, ignoring Marco, "forget I said anything. I'm sure you're treated  
very well. You get the perks. Got your own room…" He got the reaction expected. "No? You share a bunk?" _

"_With that one," Jayne mumbled, indicating his other conspirator. _

"_Really." _

"_Jayne," Marco said, almost pleaded, "this ain't funny." _

"_Yeah," Jayne shot back, "I ain't laughin'." _

_Now was the time to go for the kill, Mal knew. "You move on over to this side, we'll not only show you where the stuff's at -- we'll see you get the share you deserve. Not no sad "seven"." _

"_Private room?" Jayne prodded. It was tough having women as you wanted when you had a roommate to consider. _

_Marco was losing him and he knew it. "Jayne!" _

"_Your own room," Mal assured him. "Full run of the kitchen. Whole shot."  
"Jayne," Marco said, trying so hard to get back control, "I ain't askin --" _

_In a knee-jerk reaction, Jayne shot his two companions, knowing they were about to off him and get the hell out. "Shut up," he said absently. He regarded Mal, an undeniable attraction hanging in the air. There was something brilliant about this man, and Jayne wanted a part of it. "How big a room?"_

Later that night, while Jayne inspected his private bunk, Mal paid him a visit. "You approve?"

"I do," Jayne admitted, although he wouldn't let on that he liked this room so much it made him warm inside. That would be going too far. "Real spacey."

"Good." Mal leaned against the bunk, watching his newest recruit unpack several bags of guns. There was a kind of magnetism to this man Mal couldn't put his finger on. "You sure hold a lot of armory."

"Always prepared," Jayne grinned. "About the only thing I can rely on out here in the black."

"Yeah." Mal nodded. For Jayne, it was guns. For Mal, it was Serenity. There were few to be trusted out here, and Jayne was walking proof of that. Not two hours ago he had shot his companions and turned tail on them for a better trade. Mal wondered how long he could trust the man before him. Still, there was something undeniably appealing about Jayne.

Before Mal had even snapped out of his daze, Jayne was before him and smiling like the devil. "There a reason you're here?" he asked. His grin made Mal uneasy, like Jayne knew something he didn't.

"No, just… seeing how you're settled."

"Eh?" Smirking, Jayne leaned forward and kissed the captain, gently. "Think I'll manage fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The 24th, Almost Three Years Later

Serenity was out of gas, and the crew (everyone except Mal) was leaving. It seemed wrong, everyone jumping ship, but Zoe was hurt and there wasn't gonna be enough air for even one person to breathe within the hour, let alone nine people. It was infuriating how determined the captain had been to stay with his ship, as though he could coax Serenity into a final sleep by being with her. Jayne found Mal alone on the bridge, looking out into the black.

"Mal?" he said softly. The captain didn't even turn, acted as though he hadn't heard. "You don't gotta stay."

"Someone finds us, I'll call you back like I said."

"But what if-"

Mal turned to Jayne, his face heavy and sad. "You have to go. Get as far as you can, send help."

He knew he would never convince Mal to come. He knew Mal was hard-headed and would stay with his beloved ship until long after death. As long as Serenity was in the sky, Mal would be with her. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was there, Jayne hugged Mal tightly, placing his head on the captain's shoulder." You ain't gonna die without us," Jayne said. It wasn't a question so much as a request. He kissed Mal's cheek, then his mouth when he dared to. Only at first did Mal not reciprocate.

"You know why I got you onto my crew?" Mal asked Jayne, pulling out of the hug.

"Sure," Jayne said, "cuz we were gonna kill you otherwise."

"So when I died," Mal said softly, "I could see you right before."

Jayne's eyes began to tear up slightly, but he quickly wiped them dry. "I…" He lowered his voice to a barely audible mumble. "Love you, Mal."

Mal responded with a quick, stolen kiss. "You too. Now get off my ship."

* * *

The 15th, James Beaker Memorial Courthouse

Jayne took the stand, remembering the last kiss he'd shared with his captain. He'd placed his life in Mal's hands so many times, and Mal had done the same with him. It was just so scary to think that this time, Mal couldn't save him. Almost enough to make Jayne cry.

Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Firefly and its affiliates are property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

The 16th, Beaker Prison, Cell 9

"Guilty?" Kaylee asked, her heart braking in two. "But… that don't make no sense. You'd never-"

"I know," Jayne assure her, having gone over this very idea in his head a few too many times. "I know what I ain't done, but I can't prove I ain't done it when I obviously done it." Jayne was looking at his crew through the bars of his cell. Kaylee was touching his hand softly, crying as he had expected her to. Zoe stood with Simon and River, the three of them looking like they weren't sure what to say.

"We gotta do something," Kaylee insisted. "They can't just let you die like that."

"Sure they can," Zoe told her. "They got enough evidence for it."

"But he didn't-"

"Alright, enough," Jayne said irritably. "I heard enough of this nonsense in the courtroom, no need for it here."

River looked at each cell with concern, as though listening to the thousands of ghosts of the men who'd waited their last days here. "Death is not to be feared," she murmured to herself. "It's just a passing of light."

"The hell is she talking about?" Jayne asked the doctor. Simon shrugged, watching his sister warily.

"He told me how the light washes into you like rainwater," River informed them all, closing her eyes and feeling the rain on her skin. "There was a strong pain and then it was gone forever, and no pain can ever exist again."

"Yeah, imagine that pain's the snapping of _my_ neck."

"Right through the heart!" River screamed suddenly, shocking everyone into silence. "Pierced, plunged, pinched, poked, ploughed right through his heart!!" She looked at the ghost of Wash, who followed her still. "His pain will not be like yours," she sniffed miserably, feeling for the first time how tragic and undeserved Wash's death had been. "The spinal chord will break, nerves shut off…" River laughed feebly. "He will not feel a thing. No screams. No blood. Just gone."

"Mei-mei," Simon soothed, gently placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Come." To everyone else he said, "She shouldn't be here. There's too much… suffering for her to take."

River gave a last fleeting glance at Jayne before her brother ushered her out into the open air, her face as heavy and sad as though she were the one walking her last mile. The door closed behind them and the darkness of sorrow surrounded them again.

"We should go too," Zoe said at last.

"Yeah," Jayne agreed. He hadn't really wanted to see them to begin with, and if they stayed any longer he wouldn't want them to go. "Guess I won't be seeing you."

"Oh, Jayne…" Kaylee whispered.

"You gonna be at the hanging tomorrow?"

"No, don't say that," she insisted. "There ain't gonna be a hanging cuz we're gonna find a way out of this."

Jayne looked at Zoe, knowing if anyone knew anything it was her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"We'll think of something on the fly at the very least," she told him, and her tone made Jayne believe she wasn't lying. "Captain's never let us down much before. Can't see he'd start now."

"Right," Jayne snorted through his nose. "If that's the case, where is the great captain?"

Mal was sitting in Kirk Bennett's office drinking the purest water he'd ever tasted. Probably came from some Alliance source, but damn if it weren't tasty stuff. Kirk Bennett regarded Captain Reynolds thoughtfully before proceeding. "I can understand your concern for him, Captain. He's your crew after all. But I am not willing to negotiate on this matter. He violated my wife and he will pay, and the jury has decided his life is worthy compensation."

"And I agree," Mal said, which raised Bennett's eyebrows. "Your fine court system has proved without a doubt that Jayne has done what Emily says he done. I asked him about it and he denied it, but…" Mal sipped his water thoughtfully. "A dying man will say just about anything to save his hide. I mean, suppose he did get away with it, what next? He gonna go after my mechanic because he knows he can't be caught? You ain't met Kaylee, but she's sweet as they come. A lot like Emily, in a way. Naïve, kind, a smile that wins the heart of any man passing. I love Kaylee like a little sister, I can't be putting her in danger."

"I'm glad we agree," Bennett smiled. "I knew from the moment I saw you that I liked you, Captain Reynolds. You've got good heart in you. And I don't want you to think this whole mess has soured our arrangement in any way. I'm still quite interested in your product. Jayne Cobb's actions won't affect that."

"I'm glad to hear it," Mal said amiably. "But I do have a last favor. In regards to Jayne, I mean."

Kirk raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I am still his captain, and I owe him something for his service to me all these years. I want him to spend his last night on Serenity."

Bennett shook his head. "I'm afraid that's completely out of the question," he began, leaning forward in his shiny leather chair. "I trust you, Mal, on a business level. Not quite on a personal one, especially not enough to think-"

"And I want at least two, maybe three, of your best men with him."

Bennett gave pause. "My men? Why?"

"To guard, of course," Mal said, as though it were all too obvious. "Like I said, I got a mechanic needs protecting. Hell, I got three, sometimes four women on my ship I can't trust that man with anymore. While I think every man ought to spend one last night somewhere he feels at home, I ain't stupid enough to think my generosity will keep him from acting out on my crew."

Kirk Bennett watched Mal thoughtfully for at least three minutes, waiting for the telling sign that the man seated before him was working some kind of scheme to free his hired man. Mal waited patiently, but his expression never changed. He seemed duty bound and determined, but also… unhappy? A bit regretful that he had to stand by his own moral code? "Very well," he said at last, relaxing. "Jayne Cobb may stay his last night in his quarters on your ship."

"Great," Mal said, sounding as if he didn't mean it. "Now, my crew is gonna clear out his bunk before your men bring him down, but I want them to inspect it before he goes in. In case they find anything that can be used as a weapon or something, you know?"

"I see you've thought this through."

"Like I said, every man deserves a last rite, but it ain't gonna come at the expense of the safety of my crew."

"You're a good man," Kirk said again. "Too good to Jayne, good to your crew. There should be more men like you." He smiled to sow his sincerity, and the moment was gone. "Now about my cargo. I'd like it tonight, if that's alright with you."

"Sounds perfect. I figure once Jayne' has been taken care of, judicially speaking, we're in charge of dragging his body wherever needs going, am I right?"

"If you like. Once he's dead I don't care much where he goes."

"Okay. We'll be bringing him back to his mama, tell her he died in combat or some such thing. Why make poor Mama Cobb cry? She's sweet, deserves better than that."

"Sounds fine," Bennett said passively. "Now, how will you go about delivering?"

"I'll come myself with a few hands. In regular crates, nothing conspicuous. Not too much stuff for all its worth."

"Fair enough. Bring it here, my men will inspect it, then we'll deal with Mr. Cobb."

* * *

The 16th, Serenity

Zoe was waiting for Mal like a buzzard patiently awaits fresh death. "Sir, you have a plan, don't you?"

"I do," he admitted, sweeping past her.

"Everyone's in the kitchen," she told him, following at his heels.

"Good, got a few things to say." His tone was strong and bland, and it made Zoe worry. "I'm back," he announced to the filled kitchen table. "As are you, I see," he said to the lovely companion sitting in his usual chair. "Last job went well, I assume?"

"Certainly better than this one," Inara informed him. "What's this I hear about Jayne being put to death?"

"Jayne is being put to death," he assured her, grabbing a cup of stale water and sipping it lightly.

"But we're gonna do something," Kaylee said quickly. "Aren't we?"

"No," Mal informed her lightly. The mechanic's face dropped. He looked unapologetic and confused at her surprise. "He raped a young woman and accused her of being a whore," Mal started, sounding exasperated. "I been suspicious of him since Ariel and now he's just proved he can't be trusted. Some men, like dogs, just ain't good."

Kaylee's face scrunched up, anger and hurt and tremendous sadness etched on every crinkle. "Hwun dan!" she shouted.

"Kaylee," he said firmly.

"He ain't guilty and you know it! And you're just gonna let him die like that? All locked up in a cold cell by himself?"

"No, I ain't gonna let him die like that. He's staying in his bunk tonight until they hang him tomorrow afternoon." Kaylee stared at him, wide-eyed, as did everyone else, but she said nothing more. "Okay," Mal said, "here's how it's gonna be. Kaylee, River, and Inara now that she's here, can clean everything out of Jayne's bunk except his blanket and pillow. All guns, knives, any weapon or possible weapon of any sort has gotta go. Zoe, you and the Doc are coming with me to unload the cargo at Bennett's office."

"So, is that why you're letting him hang?" Kaylee interrupted, an idea slowly rising into her head. "So you can keep your trade?"

"It ain't _why_," Mal assured her, "but it is a pleasant side effect."

Slamming her fists on the table, Kaylee got up and wordlessly excused herself from the table. Inara followed close behind, shooting a death look at Mal. River looked at Wash, who was standing behind Mal. The ghost was muttering to himself, looking livid. River waited a moment, then repeated what Wash had said.

"I have never had so little respect for you as I do in this here moment." She too, took her exit.

"Anyone else?" Mal asked, looking at Zoe and Simon. Simon averted his eyes. While he had never liked Jayne, letting someone die like that was not like Mal at all. Could Mal truly believe Jayne was guilty?

"I agree with River," Zoe said quietly, then got to her feet, making it clear she was going to voice no other opinion on the matter.

"Good," Mal pronounced. "Then let's get all this over with."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Firefly and its affiliates are property of Joss Whedon.

* * *

Judgment Day, The 17th

One by one, every member of the crew (except Mal, of course) had come in the night to pay their respects to the man on death's door. Jayne spent the entire night restless, anxious and angry. He was not angry because he was going to die for a crime he didn't commit, and he was not angry because there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. He was angry because Mal believed them and not him. Mal believed the court, he believed that damn Kirk Bennett and he believed the high-paid Alliance lawyer over his own hired man. What was more, the piece of go-se captain couldn't even be bothered to say a last goodbye. That made Jayne angriest of all. They had been everywhere together in just a few short years, had shared more than one life-risking moment with one another, shared an intimate moment or two. Those memories burned in Jayne's chest like fiery injustice. He should have known better. Just look at the way he treated Inara. It was clear to more than everyone how much that impossible woman cared for the captain, and he'd been a damn fool and let her walk out of his life. Jayne knew Mal wanted her, and it didn't make him jealous. Mal was a person Jayne was not meant to have and that was just fine. Although the stranger breed by far, women, not other men, made life easier. But still he'd loved Mal, and that should have counted for something. Maybe a little scheming, a little plot. Even as unlikely as a plan would've been to work, it still would've shown that Jayne matter just a scratch.

He'd been brought back to Serenity much to his own surprise, as a way of getting relief before death. If the preacher hadn't bit the dust, Jayne supposed he'd come in with his "good book" and say a few meaningless words of comfort. Kaylee had made him cupcakes, which was sweet of her, though he didn't have an appetite for them. River and Simon came together, and apparently Wash as well, according to the moon brain. Jayne had humored her as he'd never bothered before, letting her deliver a message from the former pilot's ghost. Wash had said he was sorry, and to reassure him death was not painful of frightening. Jayne thanked her, meaning it sincerely, and River blushed pleasantly. Simon shook his hand, looking sad but uncomfortable. To make it easier on them, Jayne had barked at them to get out, which they did. Zoe delivered the biggest shock of all with a hug. It was a shame it'd happened so fast, Jayne couldn't have even gotten a quick before-death grope in. Shame indeed.

But after an entire night of waiting, no Mal. That made the coming day bleakest of all.

Jayne sat on his bunk, head down, shoulders hunched. The room surrounding him was bleak, small and dim. His brow was dry and cool. His hands, bound together with thick nylon rope generally used for climbing asteroid rock, sat in his lap.

The ladder leading down to his bunk opened, and Jayne lifted his eyes to see who would enter. Mal stepped down lightly, facing his hired man with a worrisome look in his eyes. The guard who stood in front of the door pulled the ladder shut, and the light pouring in from upstairs was snapped off. Even in the dark, Jayne knew the look on Mal's face was not a pleased one. He let his eyes drop again.

In less than an hour, pending a miracle, Jayne was going to be hanged.

"Bout damn time you come," Jayne muttered angrily. He had been hopeful for a few mere seconds, but the glory of hope faded as quickly as it'd come. Now he was angry again.

"Suppose so," Mal agreed. He hadn't been looking forward to this moment.

"Did you arrange this? Getting me back on the ship?" Mal nodded. "Why in the hell for? If you weren't gonna get me out of this mess, why didn't you just fly off and not look back?"

"Wanted to," Mal said coldly. "Kaylee woulda been upset."

Jayne threw his bundled hands in the air. "Ain't that just," he muttered. "Well, get outta here. Don't care to be seeing you before I go." Familiar words came to both their minds, words spoken when both of them had believed they would never see the other again.

"_You know why I got you onto my crew?" _

"_Sure, cuz we were gonna kill you otherwise."_

"_So when I died, I could see you right before."_

"_I…love you, Mal."_

"_You too."_

In the silence of the room, an inaudible ticking counted down the minutes to Jayne's fate. He was more than scared now, he was childlike in his fear. It made him small, meek, helpless.

"Jayne," Mal said softly, "get on your feet."

Begrudgingly, Jayne did. "You wanna hit me? Add insult to injury?"

Mal shook his head, taking place right in front of his hired merc. "I just wanna know," he whispered, his husky voice light. "Are you guilty?"

"Shi, Mal, I already told you!" Jayne's voice carried up the ladder into the hallway, where the armed guards listened closely. "No," Jayne grunted angrily. "I didn't do it. And since I'm hanging anyway, why would I lie now?"

The inner demons racked Mal's brain unpleasantly. He was torn, and it was obvious even to Jayne, who waited somewhat patiently for the captain to say something. Finally, Mal did. "Okay," he muttered.

"Okay? You believe me?"

"Yeah." His voice was barely audible. "I always did."

"Then why in the hell-" Jayne stopped, frozen. Mal had kissed him. It wasn't the quick, almost unnoticeable kind of kiss they'd always shared before. This one had heart and meaning, and for a moment Jayne didn't know how he should react. But when Mal did not pull away as he'd always done, Jayne reciprocated. Hardly matter now who saw anyway, at least as far as Jayne was concerned.

When the kiss ended in its own time, Mal pulled away and looked his man square in the eye. "I love you," he said plainly.

"I… stabbed…" Jayne replied, taking a step back. Thick waves of blood were pouring out of him at an alarming rate. In his hand, Mal held a thick silver knife. "You stabbed me," Jayne informed his captain, as if he didn't already know. The world started spinning away. This wasn't like the kind of knife wound Jayne had ever had before. This one went deep and true, and he could feel the life draining out of him too fast. His tied hands reached for something, anything, to keep him on his feet. He fell to his knees, then onto his side, the world becoming nothing more than swirled colors, then blurred lights, then blackness. His heart thumped pitifully, his breathing slowed, then everything… just… stopped.

A guard scrambled down the ladder and beheld the wicked scene. "You stabbed him?" he asked incredulously. "Whatever for? He's going to the gallows in less than an hour!"

"Couldn't wait that long," Mal said indifferently.

"Jacob!" the guard called to his comrade. "Get Bennett out here!"

The commotion brought all the crew from their respective hiding places. Simon pushed his way down into Jayne's bunk, where Mal and one of the guards stood looking over the body on the floor. Simon felt for a pulse, listened for breath and found neither. "He's dead," he said, more confused than shocked for the moment. Until he noticed the knife in Mal's hand. "You _killed_ him?"

"Couldn't take the guilt," Mal said. "Man like that on my crew, having done what he did."

"But Mal-"

"What if it'd been Kaylee?" Mal said harshly, silencing his medic. "What if he'd gotten her next? I brought him onto this ship, it's my fault he did what he done to Emily Bennett. So I ended the danger. And I ain't sorry for it." He threw the knife onto the floor, stepped past the stunned guardsmen and climbed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Firefly and its affiliates are property of Joss Whedon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 17th, Jayne's Bunk

Kirk Bennett had not been angry. In fact, upon seeing Jayne's body lying dead on the cold floor, he'd smiled warmly. "Justice, truly, has been served," he declared.

"Glad you're not upset," Mal said from his place beside Kirk. "I know you wanted to see to it yourself, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do something."

"And that, Captain Reynolds, is why I like you so much. You're a man of honor."

"Thank you, sir." Mal paused, looking carefully at Jayne's eyes. They were closed, he guessed because Simon hadn't been able to take the endless staring. Jayne looked real peaceful, almost innocent in his lifelessness. At least the afterlife gave something back in exchange for taking everything. "So, what do you want done with his body?"

"You keep it," Kirk said passively. "What would I do with it? Send it back to his mama like you wanted. Even if he was lower than dirt, every mother should see her son put to rest."

"You're a good man, Mr. Bennett."

The exchanged parting nods, and Kirk took his guardsmen back into town, leaving Mal alone with his dead crewman. After adequate time, Mal climbed out of Jayne's bunk and ran like hellfire was on his tail. He checked his watch fretfully.

"Doc!" Mal yelled, bolting down to the guest quarters where Simon and River slept. "Doc! Kaylee! ZOE!"

Heads began popping out of doorways, curious and startled. Zoe was the first to reach Mal, because she jumped and darted past the rest of the crew. "Sir?" she asked, not even out of breath. Damn that woman is impressive.

"Simon!" Mal yelled, pounding on the doctor's door. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the door frame. "Simon!"

"What?" Simon snapped, sliding the door open.

"You gotta get your black bag and get to Jayne's room."

"Why?" Simon asked wryly. "You want me to do an autopsy? I know how he died, you stabbed him."

"Just grab it, we've only got eight minutes." Before the end of his sentence, Mal had turned and was off again.

"Eight minutes?" Zoe called after him, refusing to be ignored.

"Before he's dead!" Mal's voice echoed down the hall. "Get Kaylee and get to his bunk!"

Kaylee was already standing outside her own bunk. "What's going on, Cap'n?"

"You," he said, pointing at her, "come with me. Zoe! Simon!"

"What is going on?' Kaylee asked Zoe, who was right behind Mal and miles ahead of Simon.

"Dunno," she admitted. "Something about Jayne."

"What now?" Kaylee sniffed, climbing down into Jayne's bunk after Zoe. She'd been crying her little heart out.

"Where's Simon?" Mal demanded.

"I'm coming," the doctor said impatiently, though he sure was taking his sweet time. Mal looked again at his watch. The tiny hands pointed out how little time there was to be had, and ever second was cruel and mocking.

Before stepping down into Jayne's bunk, Simon paused at the doorframe and studied Mal carefully. "What's happened?" he said finally, catching on that something big was going on and although he was right in the middle of it, he had no idea what it could be.

The captain's initial reaction was to toss his medic down the ladder and hope enough bones were still intact that the doc could help with Jayne. Yet he knew that there was a time for being rash and a time for explanation, and the time for rashness had already come and gone. "You ever hear of Comatense X?"

"Vaguely," Simon admitted. "It's a deep sleep rendering serum that makes a person completely unconscious and without life signs for a short time. Almost makes them completely…" He stopped, his eyes getting wide and his skin pale. "…dead."

"That's the stuff."

"It's contraband found only in black market trade, and even then it's usually too illegal to be found." Simon's words spilled out of his mouth in a waterfall of panic. "Most serums are homemade replicas that, while getting the desired results, will most likely permanently kill the person it's used on, Mal, you didn't!"

"You already know I did," Mal retorted sharply, "so save the lecture and get to fixing."

"I don't know how to fix it!"

"Adrenaline," the captain informed him matter-of-factly. "Double what's recommended, right to the heart. But it's gotta be quick," he added, checking his watch. "We've only got six minutes and the closer to the deadline, the less likely you can revive."

"I don't have adrenaline shots on me, they're still in the infirmary."

"Then get them!" Mal yelled, so suddenly it startled Simon into running. "And move faster than you know how!" Muttering nervously, Mal dropped down into Jayne's bunk and started snapping at Zoe and Kaylee, who had huddled around the doorway. "All right, you heard me, you heard the doc, don't want no questions right now. Just help me get him on his bunk." Between the three of them, they had lifted Jayne onto his bed with plenty of time before Simon arrived. Rolling up his sleeves, the medic unwrapped a long syringe from its sterile packaging and carefully placed aimed it at Jayne's heart.

"You realize you've probably killed him," he said softly, his eyes still focused on the merc's chest.

"Guess we'll see," Mal said, though he had been thinking exactly the same thing.

With a strange steady hand, Simon plunged the needle into Jayne's heart, injecting pure adrenaline into his blood. Nothing happened. With only the paper of the sterile wrapping on the second needle to accompany his frantic thoughts, Simon took aim and plunged the second needle. Slowly, he poured more adrenaline into Jayne's heart. The body jerked, twice, as though the muscles alone had become reanimated. As soon as it had gone, the stillness of the corpse came again.

"Do another," Mal whispered tensely.

"Another would kill him," Simon said, knowing this was a lost battle.

"He's already dead," Mal reminded him.

Nobody moved. Nobody could move. Simon did not take out another needle, but watched Jayne steadily for any sign of life. Kaylee was huddled beside Zoe, who was watching Mal more than Jayne. There was something strange in his eyes she couldn't quite place. It was a look of longing she'd seen only once in this man, and that was the day Inara had left the ship.

River and the companion were watching what little they could see from the upper deck, their hands folded in one another's anxiously. While neither of them had particularly like Jayne, the sight and presence of death was all too humbling.

Something inside Mal snapped. He understood, and blinding realization pushed his body into action. "Air!" he cried triumphantly, shoving Simon away. With a hand on Jayne's forehead and one on his chin, Mal wrenched his jaw open, placed his lips on Jayne's and pushed out the hardest breath he could muster. Instantly, Jayne's chest lurched forward, and a horrible wheeze escaped his lips. Now with his lungs working, the adrenaline could push his heart into full gear, rushing blood back into the veins and arteries, giving life to every limb. With one great shudder, Jayne started to scream. Everyone in the room covered their ears and stepped away. Kaylee screamed in horrified surprise.

Jayne's eyes snapped open, and with it came a small sense of control. While still shaking considerably, his screaming stopped and his breath, though still hitched and ragged, became more regular. Eventually the gasps became coughs, the constant shudders turned to timid shakes. Jayne turned his head and threw up on the floor.

"Oh my God," Kaylee whispered, pretty much summing up the entire room's feelings. "Jayne?" she asked in a small voice.

He coughed a few more times, spat, the looked at the people watching over him. "Wa cao," he said at last.

"Oh my God…" Kaylee said again.

"What… what ha-happened?" Jayne muttered, his throat dry and scratchy.

"You died," Mal told him simply. "But you're okay now." The relief in his voice was well hidden.

"Yeah," Jayne agreed, mulling it over. "Hey... You stabbed me."

"Yep."

"The hell'd you stab me for?"

Putting his hands on his hips, Mal rolled his eyes impatiently. "To kill you, of course."

"But… I ain't dead."

"Figure that one out by yourself, did you?"

"Captain," Simon interrupted curtly, "I'd like to know what is going on? You two planned this?"

"I didn't!" Jayne protested. "I was just waiting to die an' he comes down here and… just stabs me. Just like that. Hell, I'm still bleeding, ain't I?" he mumbled, touching his sore side tenderly.

"It would appear so," Simon said, surprised. Of course, since no blood had been flowing there had been no reason for the wound to bleed. But now it was oozing thick red blood all over again. He took some gauze from his bag and began taping Jayne up. "So, Jayne had no idea about this?" Simon asked Mal.

"No one did," Mal said, a touch of pride in his voice. "This wouldnta worked if everyone had been in on it."

"You should have told _me_," Simon said sharply. "You could have killed him, you know. Comatense X is extremely dangerous and full of toxins the human body shouldn't be exposed to. You should have told me about this."

"No, you're right, wouldn't have looked at all suspicious, having my doctor there right when I stab him, not being at all surprised by it." His eyes bored into Simon's, who looked away. "No one could know because Bennett had to believe that Jayne was dead. If you'd all known, you wouldn't have reacted naturally and it would've been suspicious."

"So, what's Comatense X, exactly?" Zoe chimed in.

"Illegal death drug," Mal told her. "Found it at a seller in town. He was looking to be rid of some highly questionable items, and I was willing to take them from him."

"Is that what took so long?" she asked. "The day you went to the prison?" Mal nodded.

"So you let me think I was gonna hang," Jayne began angrily, "you let me rot in that cell, angry and cold and believin' you weren't gonna do nothin for me, and all this time you had a trick up your sleeve?!?"

"Clever, huh?" Mal grinned.

"I coulda died!"

"You were going to anyway," Mal said passively.

"I woulda rather died angry with Bennett than think that someone I _thought_ cared about me had stabbed me!"

"Well I did actually stab you, you wanna put a fine enough point on it."

"Yeah, why _did_ you stab me? What the hell was that all about?"

"The knife was laced with the Comatense X," Simon answered, looking a bit impressed but still horrified. "You delivered it right into his blood stream in a way that no one would think was suspicious."

"Damn I'm smart," Mal marveled.

"But you could have killed him," the doctor reminded him. "I mean, what if you hadn't gotten him the adrenaline to him fast enough?"

"Then he'd be dead. Same as if we'd let him drop."

"Why didn't we think of a backup?" Kaylee wanted to know.

"Backup? We couldn't steal him, we'd lose the sale and get a black mark on this moon. We couldn't prove him innocent, when a man like Bennett has his heart set on something you can't tell him otherwise. Only option I saw was to make Jayne dead."

"But I weren't really dead... was I?" Jayne asked nervously.

"Actually, you were," Mal said. "For nearly fifteen minutes."

"You mean _real_ dead?"

"Dead as possible."

Jayne glowered fiercely. "You really did kill me, you gan ni niang."

"Oh, don't thank me or anything," Mal said sourly. "I didn't just save your life keep you from the hangman's noose. I also didn't make a hefty sale and, despite your untimely death, keep a portion of the pay for you. No, don't fall all over yourself thanking me, Jayne. Was no trouble at all."

"I ain't thanking you stabbing me," Jayne grumbled.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Zoe said, though she looked a bit uncomfortable in saying so. "But don't he need to rest, doc?"

"Yes," Simon agreed readily, just as eager as everyone else to be gone from the middle of this Mal-Jayne glareathon. "We should all leave and Jayne, you should probably stay in bed for the next few days. I'll come back in a few minutes to stitch up that wound." Taking Kaylee by the arm, Simon led her and Zoe out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Mal and Jayne alone.

"So," Mal said.

"So."

"Guess I'll go to, so you can... y'know."

"You didn't tell no one about this?"

"Nope."

"You let everyone think you were a wang ba dan who was gonna let me hang?"

"Yep."

Jayne's voice changed considerably. "Thanks, Mal."

"Sure."

"That's it? Just sure?"

"What would you rather I say?" He was still facing the doorway, not looking at Jayne.

"I dunno... you're welcome is a start."

"What in the hell for? You sure weren't bein' so grateful a few minutes ago."

"Well, you did stab me."

"Oh get over that already, would ya?"

"No! You stabbed me!"

"And I ain't sorry! It was either stab you or let you die! I picked stabbing." Mal shuffled his feet sheepishly. "Didn't want you to die is all."

"Yeah, well, I know that now." Jayne tucked an arm under his head, keeping his eyes to the ceiling. "Didn't know that when you kissed me, though."

"You weren't supposed to, that was the point."

The two stayed silent for a while, neither of them facing the other. Words did not do either of these men justice, and finding the right ones might take a lifetime. Finally, Jayne turned his head to Mal, who looked over his shoulder at Jayne.

"I love you, Mal. And I am grateful for what you done."

"Damn well better be," Mal smiled.

"You saved my cut in the job, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of keeping it. As a savior fee, you know?"

Jayne frowned deeply. "I don't think so."

Still smiling, Mal walked over to Jayne's bunk, ruffled his short hair and kissed his forehead. "You realize now, after saving your life, that I own you?"

Jayne smiled warmly. "What else is new?"

* * *

THE END 


End file.
